Not Regretting It
by potterlockedintheshire
Summary: "Puck considers turning around and chasing him down, demanding to know what just happened and why, but at the sight of the younger boy, still frozen, he decides to prioritize." After walking in on the locker room kiss, Puck attempts to console Kurt.


**Not Regretting It**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Glee, Kurt would be on screen the entire time, Rachel wouldn't be singing nearly every song, and Blaine would be a year older than Kurt. Do you think Glee belongs to me?

**Author's Note: **I see Puck as being a bit older than Kurt, which is why Kurt is referred to as being younger in this story.

"Finn?" he calls out, shoving open the locker room door in search of his friend. It takes Puck a moment to realize that it's not Finn in the locker room but two other boys, lips pressed together in a passionate (and maybe just a little disturbing) kiss, and he already regrets walking in. It takes him a moment longer to recognize them as Karofsky and Kurt.

He almost turns around and leaves, walks out before either of them can get angry that he interrupted them or whatever. But then they break apart, Karofsky with his eyes wide, glaring at Puck with something that looks like a mix of fear and anger. Kurt takes a step back, hand raised to his lips, and Puck's not sure, but he thinks that maybe it's shaking.

The burly boy pushes his way towards the door, bumping hard into Puck's shoulder in his rush to abandon the locker room. Puck considers turning around and chasing him down, demanding to know what just happened and why, but at the sight of the younger boy, still frozen, he decides to prioritize.

Kurt is staring at the lockers opposite where he stands, hand still hovering in front of his lips, and Puck can't help but wonder what exactly his problem is. The kid already knew he was gay, didn't he?

"So. You and Karofsky, huh?" Kurt doesn't respond, and Puck starts to get a little annoyed. It was just a kiss, after all. There's no reason to over-react to something like that, and Puck is definitely regretting making things worse by saying anything. Still, he crosses over to where Kurt stands and nudges his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

The smaller boy jumps back, pressing himself against the lockers so fast that Puck wonders for a second if he somehow shoved him on accident or something. There's no denying that Kurt's shaking now, that not just his hand, but his whole body is trembling. He's staring at Puck, who can't help but notice how different it is from Kurt's usual "better-than-you" attitude.

This whole "comforting people" thing is definitely not what he's good at, but he decides to give it a shot. "Um, you know it's not really a big deal that you like Karofsky or whatever." He can't help but wonder what the jock thinks, and he wonders how Kurt convinced him to kiss him. For a second, he entertains the notion that Kurt forced himself upon Karofsky (because there's just no way that Karofsky would be alright with it) but he can't imagine that being possible, so he dismisses the notion.

At this, however, Kurt makes a choking noise somewhere between a deep breath and a sob. "I- I don't," he gets out, and he sounds as though he's trying to hold back whatever sound just escaped him.

"Dude, I thought you came out of the closet a long time ago." Puck says trying to make his tone just a little lighter, not quite understanding the other boy's reaction.

Kurt takes a slow, shaky breath and pauses before answering, trying to collect himself. He begins to lower his hand from his lips, but Puck notices that he remains pressed against the lockers. "And that means that I like any guy I can get my hands on?"

"Lips, more like," Puck says, and regrets it immediately when he sees Kurt's face. God, he sucks at comforting people. "Not that there's anything wrong with that," he adds hastily.

When Kurt doesn't respond, Puck starts to feel a little uneasy. "You _were_ kissing Karofsky, weren't you?"

"Who says I kissed him? I didn't know he would- I mean, I figured he'd probably- but—"

Puck stops Kurt as his voice begins to rise even higher than normal, his words running together until Puck barely understands what he's saying."Hey, calm down!" He resists the urge to reach for Kurt's shoulder again. Kurt stops talking and freezes, still watching Puck apprehensively.

"Wait, you didn't kiss him?" Slowly, Puck begins to put together Kurt's fragmented sentences and watches as the younger boy shakes his head. "So…You're saying Karofsky's got a thing for you, then?" Kurt winces at the words.

"Well, that's not so bad," Puck says, almost cheerily, hoping to lighten the mood. "You found another gay guy, you two can be together or whatever."

If there's anything Puck doesn't expect, it's the icy tone of Kurt's voice. He still sounds like he's choking, but now there's anger in his words as well. "I'm gay. Karofsky -Karofksy's gay. That does _not_ mean we will _ever_ have any relationship." He looks revolted at the thought, and his right hand drifts back up towards his lips. "I'll never- we won't- I won't let him—"

Puck holds up his hands, trying to placate Kurt, not knowing what was wrong with what he said but regretting it none the less. "Hey, calm down. It was just a suggestion." He doesn't get what the problem is, really. Not that Karofsky's any sort of attractive to him, but he figures that's because he's straight. Still, he tries to undo the damage. "I just thought I'd try to help."

"I don't need your help, Puckerman! I can handle everything just fine." Kurt tries to sound biting, but his voice catches and he averts his eyes, turning his face so that his right cheek rests against the lockers.

"Yeah, you're doing such a great job." Because honestly, he really is just trying to make things a little easier for the kid, and this is the thanks he gets for it? He knows he probably shouldn't be snapping at Kurt, but it's hard to just stand there and let himself be insulted because Kurt's upset.

Kurt doesn't say anything, just tries to keep his shaky breaths quiet. He moves his hand from his lips and wraps both arms around himself as if that'll keep him from falling apart. Puck stands there for a minute, trying not to feel too awkward, as he attempts to decide whether or not to leave.

He almost doesn't hear the quiet "Sorry" that comes from Kurt.

Puck shrugs it off. "Don't worry about it." He smiles at Kurt to show that he means it, and the other boy returns the gesture, albeit halfheartedly, still turned towards the lockers.

Kurt's silent for a moment more before words waterfall out of his mouth again, the low volume and rapid speed making it hard for Puck to understand. He almost interrupts right after Kurt starts, but he seems to be bursting to tell _someone_, so Puck lets him talk. "I was looking at my phone, and he pushed me, so I followed him, but I started yelling and he got mad. I thought he was going to hit me but he didn't, he—" Kurt cuts himself off again, and Puck isn't sure what to do. "I wish he had just hit me."

But when he notices the tears sliding down the younger boy's face, Puck stops trying to decide what to do and just does it. He pulls Kurt into his chest, putting his arms gently around him, and he just stands there in the middle of the boy's locker room. And sure, Kurt flinches before he settles into Puck's embrace. And sure, it feels more than a little awkward to be hugging another guy. But for the moment, Puck doesn't care how strange it may look or feel because if it's helping Kurt, then he doesn't regret it.


End file.
